Beyond the Shelters of Stone - Book III - Chapters 19-26
by travelinguy06
Summary: Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and their friends continue to travel and spread Ayla's message of peace and prosperity to the peoples of the ancient world.


**Beyond the Shelters of Stone - Book III**

**Chapter 19**

Ayla flung back her sleeping furs, the vivid dream replaying in her mind. As she wiped her hand across her eyes and blinked them awake, Jonayla, now well past her fifth birthday was looking at her, and also remembering the long and unusually detailed dream they had just shared. Ayla and Jonayla had been sharing the dream world ever since Tivonan had badly injured himself, and Ayla had shared her mind and directions with Jonayla in order to incorporate her assistance with the complicated and life-saving surgery.

Jonayla had become so proficient at the mind melding technique, that she had shared HER mind with Ayla and Zelandoni the First, and had saved a man whose injury was always fatal the previous summer. The man's name was Marvelan, and he had been hit by an errant stone while many hunters were practicing with their slings.

The injury caused massive swelling in his brain and that type of injury had always been fatal, till that day at the summer meeting.

Jonayla knew instantly what to do and relayed that information, and the part they would play, subliminally into Ayla's and Zelandoni's minds. Then the three of them quickly and silently went to work, and within an hour Marvelan was saved.

Jonayla had cut a hole in Marvelan's forehead and skull, and replaced it with a pliable deer hide patch. Then Ayla sewed the large flap of his forehead skin, back in place over the leather patch in his skull, and finished the procedure by cleaning the wound and wrapping Marvelan's head in a soft flax bandage.

Jonayla had put Marvelan to sleep for over two days, and with the attentive care of many female acolytes, the handsome son of the 14th Cave's leader had made a full recovery.

The sight of his beating blood tubes and brain, softly vibrating behind the healed scars and patch, was so unusual that it still drew occasional stares. Marvelan did not care, he had found his true love, and soon to be mate in the attractive acolyte of the 2nd Cave. Her name was Denara.

Denara had teased, flirted with, and finally captivated the well statured hunter from the 14th Cave over the course of his recovery, and had returned with him to the 14th Cave when the summer meeting adjourned. Marvelan was the son of the leader of the 14th Cave and had very high status. He was an accomplished hunter and tool maker, and needless to say that the entire 14th Cave had showered Jonayla with gratitude for the life-saving surgery, her treatment and continued care.

The first day that Jonayla had thought he was fit enough, Jonayla and Marvelan had walked through the main camp to smiles and well-wishes from everyone present.

Ayla asked Jonayla to go to Zelandoni First and ask her to call an immediate meeting with Joharran, Rondalo, Folara, Marthona, Brukeval, Darnala, Palidar, Matigan, Ramila and Rushemar to discuss the dream they had just shared and woken from.

When Jonayla returned, Ayla had a hot and tasty meal prepared and the family ate together while Ayla told Jondalar about the dream that she and Jonayla had shared.

After quickly cleaning the dishes and dwelling, the three of them and Wolf, walked together to the large meeting area at the front of the abri.

There was still over a full moon of days until the Summer Long-Day, and the Zelandonii summer meeting, and the day was already pleasantly warming on the large stone porch as Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and Wolf greeted the group of assembled friends and kin.

There had been an incredible amount of work and progress over the cold season and the early arriving spring. After seeing the female hunters of the Normandi perform so well, Jondalar had been appointed as leader of the new Male Guards, while Folara had been appointed leader of the Female Guards. Jondalar had chosen Rondalo and Brukeval as his first and second lieutenants, and Folara had chosen Darnala and Lenaria as hers.

Lenaria was Rondalo's beautiful, raven haired twin sister and an accomplished rider, huntress and dancer.

The six members of the 9th Cave had enlisted, armed and trained a force of well over two hundred Zelandonii hunters both male and female. All were proficient with the spear thrower, all were comfortable on horseback and the majority were proficient at using the spear thrower from horseback. Almost all of these "guards" came from the same groups of young people who had shown such enthusiasm and skill in the planting, tending and harvesting of all the myriad crops in the expanding fields, and the capture, training, breeding and keeping of all of the beasts kept in the ever growing corrals.

Ayla had planned everything perfectly, and now all the caves of the Zelandonii were growing virtually every tuber, root and vegetable that they ate in their growing fields.

Ayla knew exactly how each plant lived the life it had been given, and when to plant, grow and harvest each one. She also knew and taught the field workers how and when to harvest and store the actual seeds for each different grain and vegetable. Tubers are their own seeds, and Ayla showed how to cut up one tuber bulb, and plant the pieces to grow many tuber plants.

The breeding of all of the beasts were consistent and thorough, every female beast who came into her season was mated numerous times until she was blessed. There had already been eleven healthy young horses born, and the aurochs and bison were close to delivering their calves as well.

The early spring helped the first alfalfa sprouts to quickly grow, and the wild roaming beasts of the plains had flocked to the fields of fresh green sprouts. The females and yearlings were quickly captured and corralled, and soon there were so many beasts in the corrals, they looked like an actual herd. When the corral and field workers were not actively doing either, they were hard at work training with Jondalar, Folara and their lieutenants in horsemanship, spear throwing, group movements, team camouflage, force of fire and other military maneuvers and tactics that Ayla had seen in a dream months before, and shared with Jondalar in private.

All of the horses, as well as Annie, Jonayla's prized aurochs, and two other trained aurochs, wore a protective, double layered covering of rawhide armor. This rawhide covering was fully soaked in a disinfectant based water solution, then smoothed on the animal. It was then carefully formed to a close fit all around the animal's bodies, then allowed to dry. Then it was heavily burnished with beeswax and heated tree sap.

The result was a material strong enough to withstand the force of a thrown spear, and most spear-thrower darts.

The "armor" had been invention of Rondalo and the craftsmen of multiple caves.

Ayla and Jonayla had been concerned for the safety of their animal friends since the encounter with the Saxoni war party, and felt relieved knowing the armor would protect them, while not hindering in the least, their natural speed, agility and evasiveness. The armor was painted and decorated elaborately by the different guard members who cared for them, and when dressed in their armor, all of the beasts looked very fierce, intimidating and unusual.

The craftsmen also constructed smaller, rectangular shaped pieces of the armor and attached straps on the backside to be worn on the non-throwing arm. This "shield" would also stand up on the ground by itself using a clever stick that folded out. This way, the Guards could kneel behind the shields and be afforded some protection, while still being able to use their spear-throwers.

The shields were painted with the abelans, or spirit designs of each Guard, male and female. The women guards seemed to prefer an edging of fringe on their shields, making them even more exotic. The various artists and acolytes of the different caves greatly enjoyed the shield painting and decoration, and a lighthearted competition seemed to be developing between the design makers of the different caves for the most elaborate and distinctive shield.

As soon as the cold season waned, but before the Spring Half-Day, the entire 9th Cave had joined together in the vast fields to the west of the 9th Cave. They worked as a single unit, and built two large dwellings near the corrals and fields for the working guards to live in comfortably for days at a time. This arrangement and comfortable housing turned out to be very convenient and productive for the 9th Cave. The large groups of corral and field workers were divided evenly, and rotated for three days at a time, between the 9th Cave and the fields and corrals, easing the workload on all of them.

Ayla, Jondalar, and Jonayla sat on the large slab at the front of the assembled group with Wolf at their feet as customary. Many cave members were gathered around as well, the news of the meeting had spread quickly and the 9th Cave was always deeply interested in anything that Ayla or Jonayla had wanted to say.

Jonayla had been made a full, acting Zelandoni on her fifth birthday celebration and feast during the late winter, four moons before.

At Jonayla's birthday celebration, Marvelan, acting as emissary from the 14th Cave, had presented Jonayla with a beautiful outfit made entirely from the buttery soft skin of an aurochs fetus, and intricately decorated with hundreds of amber, shell, and ivory beads.

Denara had presented Jonayla with an elaborate cloak that was made from the single fur of a spotted forest leopard. The rich golden pelt, with the satin black, and red fur spots and rings, had been processed velvety smooth by the women of Gorn's Clan. The rare and beautiful cloak felt marvelous, and looked mystical and appropriate when worn by the beautiful, blond girl who possessed extraordinary gifts, skills and powers, and Jonayla was thrilled with both of the exotic and valuable gifts.

As the leaders, guests and crowd settled around them, Ayla began to tell of the dream that she and Jonayla had shared the night before. Ayla was never one to hide her feelings or mince words, and told of her dream as it had played in Jonayla's and her minds.

She began, in her accented Zelandonii and Clan sign language:

"You have all heard the story of our journey to the coast and our battle with the island people known as the Saxoni. The Saxoni are an evil people, who are led by evil and despicable men and women. They are barbaric and uncivilized, and because they are strong and ruthless, have learned to take by force, all that they desire. I knew that these men would return to the Normandi shores one day soon. The evil men we killed in the large field were just a scouting party for a much larger, and more powerful army that intends to rape and pillage our lands. Their thirst for blood and power have no limits.

In my dream we saw that the Saxoni have constructed many large boats for this army to cross the sea to our shores. They have many more boats and hunters than I would have thought possible, until I remembered that all they do is take. These evil men from across the sea create nothing but death and destruction.

I know that many Zelandonii think that I am a living vessel of the Great Mother. I can tell you that I am not, but I do know that the Great Mother is insulted and angry that these Saxoni exist only to hurt and kill with respect for nothing.

I believe that the Great Mother did speak to us in our dream last night. Jonayla and I saw where the Saxoni will try to land their boats, we saw how many boats will be sailing to our shores. The Great Mother showed me a way to send all of these evil men to the bottom of the sea without them ever setting foot on, or fouling our soil.

The Men and Women Guards will leave for the coast in two days and with the help of the Great Earth Mother, stop the wicked Saxoni, and their evil threat once and for all.

The work is almost completed, and the permanent summer meeting camp has been established between the 2nd Cave and the area south of the fields and corrals. The work in the fields and corrals must not be interrupted in our absence, and the Guards comprise many of the regular workers. I ask all of you to work together with the arriving caves and the 2nd Cave members to continue the success with the crops and cattle that we have already enjoyed.

The summer meeting will commence as scheduled in one moon, and Zelandoni First is in charge of all of the festivals and celebrations as is normal and customary. The Guards will return as soon as our journey and mission to the coast has been completed. We will be trading for salt, shells and skins while with the Normandi people and the northern Clan before we return. Please keep the Normandi, the Clan and our brave Guards in your prayers while we are gone, and for all of our peoples, and the Great Earth Mother herself, bid us success."

**Chapter 20**

It had been a warm, dry spring in the long valley near the huge, mile high wall of ice. Danug and his group had easily traversed the rich valley to the north of the glacier. They had traveled through the forests and fields of the vast land to the northeast of the Lanzadonii flint mines. As they covered mile after mile, Madenia spent more time riding in the travel sled with Ura.

The two mated, young women, whose background and upbringing were so different, passed the time talking and sharing ideas on everything from tanning hides and skins, to nursing babies. Madenia always talked while she signed, and since the journey began, had been teaching the group the Zelandonii language she had learned from her Losaduna over the many years since Ayla and Jondalar had visited their caves.

Madenia was fluent in Zelandonii and wanted to make sure that the group was well received when they arrived. Ura had no problem hearing and understanding the spoken Zelandonii, but would never be able to speak it. Still, her innate understanding, nuance and posture in speaking her own Clan language had benefited Madenia and the group regardless. The friends and kin loved to sit around the campfire and have Ura tell stories in her special way of making a story come alive in her silent dance. Sometimes, different members of the group would trade off narrating the story out loud in Zelandonii, or Mamutoi as well.

They had traveled easily through the empty world around them, there was just not enough people on earth yet, and they had seen no others since the group had left the Losadunai caves over a couple moons before. The time had passed quickly and it was late in the spring season when the group crested a small ridge in an expansive field and encountered a large hunting party of many tall, blond men, with one distinctly thicker and dark haired man who seemed to be the hunt leader.

From the backs of the huge horses, Danug, Latie and Darvalo could see the large herd of aurochs the hunters were stalking a ways across the rolling field. Danug whistled a loud crow call and the local hunters saw the group of travelers on horseback.

Danug signaled in Clan language to the large dark man that the aurochs herd was very close by, and that his group could assist the local hunters with the use of their horses.

Echozar was caught off guard by the precise and accurate Clan signs, but Echozar was keenly intelligent and quickly surmised that these people had somehow met or spent time with Ayla and Jondalar. The huge man on the gigantic horse looked just like the Mamutoi leader that Ayla had described when Echozar had first met Ayla and Jondalar six years before, on their way home from the far-east. He remembered his name, Talut.

Echozar signed back that they would be grateful for the help.

After a brief consult with his group, and quickly unhitching the travel sleds, Danug signaled Echozar their plan. The horse riders would go around the far side of the cattle and drive them towards the hunters. Madenia, the twin Lynx, and Durc, with Ura staying a ways behind, would move straight ahead into the field on foot, and attack the herd from their side as the spooked aurochs stampeded past them.

Loud whoops and yells from Darvalo, Danug and Latie started the herd moving in the desired direction, and the horses seemed to love being unencumbered and free to run for a change. The two giant Mamutoi horses had no trouble cutting off errant cows and Darvalo's horse Joffre, was agile and quick in his efforts to do the same.

Soon the herd was stampeding past Durc and Madenia, and both flung spear-darts that felled aurochs with ease. The twin Lynx jumped on the back of a wounded and straggling cow, and brought the beast down with a loud chorus of growls and snarls. By the time the herd reached the hunting party, it had thinned considerably, and many more fell to the accurate darts thrown by the spear-throwers of the well-trained Lanzadonii hunters.

As the local hunters and the travelers came together in the center of the field, over twenty aurochs lay dead around them. Danug, Darvalo and Latie rode up to Echozar and his Lanzadonii, just as Madenia, Durc, and Ura arrived on foot, with the twin Lynx padding silently at Madenia's side.

All of the travelers stepped forward with elbows bent and palms facing up in the traditional greeting of travelers and traders. Echozar and his hunters did the same, and Echozar said in both Zelandonii and Clan signs:

"Welcome to the land of the flint mines of the Lanzadonii, I am Echozar, leader of this hunting party. We offer our sincere appreciation for your skilled assistance with this extremely successful hunt. We offer you whatever fair share you wish, and ask that you join us at our nearby cave after we have processed these many beasts. I will send a runner to our cave requesting help with the butchering of the herd." "I have close friends and kin that described an unusually large and powerful man as yourself when they traveled far to the east. Are you the man that Ayla and Jondalar referred to as Talut of the Mamutoi?"

Danug was rarely flustered, but the words he had just heard, spoken by a foreign man who looked half-Clan, had temporarily froze his tongue.

Danug, towering over the formidable Echozar, stepped closer and said in Clan signs and in Zelandonii:

"Thank you for your kind welcome to your lands, Echozar of the Lanzadonii.

I am Danug, Eldest Son of Talut, Leader of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi."

"My friends and I journey west, to the land of the Zelandonii, to reunite with our friends and mentors, Jondalar and Ayla. Let me introduce my close companions."

"After our introductions, and if you agree, my sister Latie and one of your hunters can ride to your camp on her horse, and bring back your cave to help process these beasts."

Echozar readily accepted the offer and the two groups exchanged extensive and friendly greetings in the field, then Latie and one of the hunters rode off towards the Lanzadonii caves. The rest joined together and started the job of processing the beasts while continuing their spirited conversation about Ayla, Jondalar, and some history on all of the travelers, as well as all that was new with Ayla, her Proclamation, the Normandi, Northwest Clan and the Saxoni invaders, who came from an island in the endless seas to the west.

Needless to say, all of the travelers, except Madenia were totally surprised. Madenia had told all of them of her dream, and everything she had seen and felt. The path of their journey had mimicked her flight in the dream-world and had been exactly as she had seen it.

Danug and his group made camp in the field, and claimed only one young aurochs female. Madenia, Latie and Ura wanted to make some containers from the innards, and render some fresh fat for the remainder of their journey. Darvalo wanted to fashion a cargo sled for Joffre to carry the meat and supplies, but it did not need to have the same amazing construction as the Mamutoi sleds that showed no wear after over a thousand mile journey. A full grown aurochs was perfect for all of their needs, and fresh meat was always welcome. They would also have time to dry a large portion and even make emergency traveling cakes of rich fat, berries, nuts, and ground meat.

It was just midday when the many Lanzadonii cave members joined them in the field, and by the end of the day, the beasts had been skinned, gutted, quartered and loaded on the travel sleds and individual pole drags and transported back to the caves of the Lanzadonii. Dalanar, the leader and founder of the Lanzadonii had called for a welcoming feast for the visitors who had so expertly helped them. Dalanar greeted the visitors enthusiastically, and was anxious to sit and talk with Danug and his companions who had traveled a great distance just to visit Ayla and Jondalar.

Dalanar was intrigued with the beautiful woman and the two large and melancholy Lynx that never left her side. He knew instinctively that she had met and been affected by Wolf and his love for Ayla, and guessed that she had found the pair as kittens. Dalanar also had a feeling that this woman was the girl who had been so viciously attacked years ago, though she showed no outward sign of the trauma. He remembered Ayla telling them about her, her ordeal, and that when they had left the Losadunai, Ayla felt the girl was on her way to a healthy recovery. He remembered that her name was Madenia.

Dalanar was surprised and happy to meet Durc and Ura, and they of course were overwhelmed by the warm welcome offered them by all of the Lanzadonii. The fact that Echozar was half-Clan, the hunt leader, and mated to the tall, slender, exotic and raven haired Joplaya, spoke well of his acceptance and status. The fact that the beautiful Joplaya was the only daughter of the caves leader, and mated to a man of mixed-spirits was even more astounding to the Clan couple.

Everyone gathered around the main camp fire and enjoyed the freshly roasted aurochs, and many other tasty and filling dishes made from vegetables, grains, berries and nuts. The Lanzadonii had special trees in the area whose sap was very sweet, and when boiled down and dried on platters, created a very sweet and crunchy treat. This was shared around the group and very much enjoyed by Danug and his friends.

The same tree sap was also fermented to a sweet, strong and alcoholic beverage that was liberally passed around as the night of story-telling and relaying of shared experiences lingered far into the clear, warm and starry night. As the group of six friends, and two Lynx, settled into their furs and drifted to sleep, all were thinking how pleased they were with their journey, and the chance meeting with the Lanzadonii hunting party.

The Lanzadonii were staying at their caves for the entire warm season and not making the two week-long journey to the 9th Cave and the Zelandonii summer meeting. Ever since Ayla's Proclamation and knowledge had been spread to them at last years meeting, Dalanar and his people had been hard at work preparing their soil and corrals before the cold season, and planting grain and capturing beasts this entire spring season.

The Lanzadonii had planted alfalfa first, immediately after the snow melted, just as they had been taught, and received the same results that the Zelandonii had the previous spring.

Aurochs, bison, onagers and horses flocked to the fields of alfalfa sprouts. As they ate, they mashed their wastes into the soggy soil and made it even richer for the next crop. The Lanzadonii had used the two horses and the single aurochs that Jonayla had trained for them, to help prepare the field and capture the different beasts for the corrals. Jonayla had trained the horses and beast during last summer's meeting, and the Lanzadonii workers captured their cattle in the way they had learned from the corral workers of the Zelandonii.

The Lanzadonii workers were eager to show the travelers all of the progress that they had made in both the fields and the corrals. They had been good students and had learned well from the Zelandonii workers. The bright and hardworking people had even expanded on the knowledge in their own application, to focus on the grains and vegetables that grew best in their climate, which was somewhat different than the vast, open plains west of the Zelandonii territories.

Danug and his friends camped with the Lanzadonii for a few days while they dried meat, made traveling cakes, cleaned clothes and aired out bedding furs.

Darvalo, Danug and Durc, with the help of the skilled Lanzadoni craftsmen had created a very sturdy and serviceable cargo sled and harnesses for Joffre' as well as versions of the Zelandonii saddle and foot loops for all three of the horses.

Madenia had asked the leatherworkers to produce a smaller, sleeker version of the harness and leather leashes for the twin Lynx as well.

The big cats took a while getting used to the straps around their bodies, but adapted quickly and soon hardly noticed them. Since Madenia had yet to see another tame cat or hunting animal, she felt it prudent to be able to restrain the cats if necessary, especially arriving at a crowded and boisterous summer meeting.

The time away from the constant traveling also allowed the horses to relax and intermingle. The Lanzadonii were anxious to see if Danug's horse Rebel would mate with any of their female horses, and Rebel had been eager and able to do so. The Lanzadonii were amazed at the sheer size and strength of the two gigantic horses from the land of the mammoth hunters far to the east, and looked forward to seeing the results of the mixing of bloodlines in the horses from completely different areas, and with definably different characteristics.

Visiting and staying with Dalanar, and the Lanzadonii had been a welcome and enjoyable experience for the entire group, and as they bid farewell to continue their journey, the friends waved happily knowing that they would be seeing them on their return trip home.

**Chapter 21**

Ayla and her army of Zelandonii Guards had arrived at the main camp of the Normandi after seven days of rapid travel. The three trained aurochs had carried all of the weapons, trade goods, food and supplies in the oversized cargo sleds made specifically for them. Jonayla, wearing her beautiful fur cloak from the pelt of a forest leopard, was overseeing and controlling all three of the beasts while riding in the comfortable saddle on the back Annie, her very large, special, and beloved aurochs. Wolf liked to stroll beside the giant aurochs almost as much as he enjoyed walking beside Whinny and Ayla.

The Zelandonii could field over thirty horse mounted guards, in addition to Ayla, Jondalar, Folara, Rondalo, Brukeval, Darnala and Lenaria on their horses, and two hundred more men and women Guards on foot. The Zelandonii had been warmly welcomed by their friends on the coast who were relieved to see the Zelandonii again come to their aid.

There had been much feasting and camaraderie between the two groups of close friends and all of the Zelandonii that had never visited the Normandi, or traveled to the coast before.

Ayla and Jondalar had spent some time going over their plans with the mated co-leaders of the Normandi, Nevelan and Narida, the Normandi Shaman Normella, and the rest of the high-status Normandi advisors.

Both Ayla and Jondalar were pleased with the level of preparation that the coastal people had attained since the previous summer and their encounter with the Saxoni war party.

The Normandi had also spent the previous nine months recruiting and training their own group of Guards from the men and women hunters from all of their surrounding caves and communities.

After the encounter with the Saxoni, Ayla had shared her mind with Narida, and had showed her all of the details of making and using the spear-thrower, the growing of grains, and the herding, breeding and keeping different beasts. Narida was a caring and determined leader and she had seen the wisdom of Ayla's teachings. With her guidance, the Normandi had built strong corrals and had cleared and planted three large fields. They had planted their alfalfa seed early in the spring, and just like their neighbors to the east, had watched as the roaming beasts of the plains had flocked to the fresh alfalfa sprouts.

The Normandi had successfully filled their corrals with different beasts and had trained many aurochs and horses to comply with their wishes over the past nine months.

Jonayla had spent two days slowly walking through the large corrals, touching the heads and looking into the eyes of the horses, aurochs and bison. As she did so, she was subliminally training them, and helping them to understand and accept their different roles and duties. All of the beasts were very intelligent, and Jonayla could actually call on the animal spirits to help her. She had a true gift for creating understanding and cooperation between humans, horses, cattle and virtually any other wild animal she encountered.

The Normandi corral workers were amazed at the difference in their animals after Jonayla had touched them. Her mystical powers seemed to heighten her already lofty status, and the story of her rallying the wild beasts to attack the Saxoni war party a year before, had become legend among the peoples who lived near the endless seas.

During the welcoming feast, all of Ayla's emissaries who had fought the Saxoni the previous summer, were given very handsome outfits that were richly decorated with many different types of beads and shells.

The Normandi had presented Ayla and Jonayla with even more unique and rare outfits. These were made from skins that had both rich, soft and waterproof fur, but also a shiny and smooth leather skin.

The fur itself was so luxurious, and the skin so soft and shiny, that the outfits needed no embellishment or decoration. The Normandi told them the pelts came from a large, warm-blooded and furry animal that breathed air, had large teeth like a wolf, hunted and lived in the sea, but often rested on the shore as well. The Normandi called the unusual animal a "sea-lion", and it is known by the same name today.

Through her many dreams, Ayla knew that the Saxoni invaders would expect to land their boats on the expansive beach that fronted the huge field where the ashes of the first Saxoni war party had drifted in the wind the previous summer. The Saxoni had no idea of the fate of the expeditionary group, but Ayla was sure that the Saxoni were overconfident and probably expected their first war party to have at least gained a foothold on the mainland soil, if not conquered it already. Even though the Saxoni had made no contact with their first war party, they planned to invade the mainland with all of their hunters and most of their leaders.

The invasion army totaled over fifty large boats, carrying over four hundred well-armed hunters. Ayla would use the aggressive and ruthless nature of the Saxoni to her favor. Ayla's plan to defeat them was both simple and sophisticated. They would again use fire, surprise, camouflage and sheer force of fire to defeat the Saxoni invasion. Ayla was committed to driving these evil invaders from their lands, and she had already spoken with Jonayla about enlisting the help of the forest animals to ensure their victory if necessary.

Zelandoni the First and Marthona, were sitting out on the sunny porch enjoying a cup of tea before the mid-day meal they had planned to share. Just as they had finished, Tivonan ran up onto the abri, and went directly to Zelandoni the First.

Tivonan excitedly told her of the arrival of a group of horse riding visitors, heading up the valley to the 9th Cave. Zelandoni told Tivonan to quickly notify Joharran and Rushmar and have them meet her at the base of the abri to greet the traveling strangers. By the time that Danug and his companions had arrived at the base of the giant rock abri, with the large and protective overhang, most of the 9th Cave was there to greet them, most in open-mouthed shock.

Zelandoni the First was not the only one gathered who was astounded by the size of the horses walking calmly up the path, or the stature of the huge man with the trimmed red beard, riding the largest of the three horses. Zelandoni instantly noticed the beautiful young woman who was walking next to a handsome man riding a chestnut colored stallion. The tall, graceful young woman was certainly attractive and confidant, but it was the two, huge Lynx that padded calmly alongside her that were the focus of much curiosity, and even a bit of concern.

The group dismounted, and approached the Zelandonii with arms bent and palms up. Joharran and Zelandoni the First stepped forward as well to greet the mixed group of strange travelers.

Joharran stepped up, reached out his hands and said:

"I am Joharran, Leader of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii, and this is Zelandoni the First of those who Serve the Great Earth Mother. We welcome you to our cave and the lands of the Zelandonii." "Did you travel here to participate and enjoy our summer meeting?"

Danug stepped up, and towering over the tall and well-built Joharran, took his hands, and in almost perfect Zelandonii said: "Thank you for your kind welcome to your lands, Joharran, Leader of the 9th Cave. I am Danug, Eldest Son of Talut, Leader of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi."

"My friends and I journey here, to the land of the Zelandonii, to reunite with our friends and mentors, the travelers Jondalar and Ayla." "Please allow me to introduce my sister, Latie, Eldest Daughter of Talut, Leader of the Mamutoi."

"If it would be permissible, I would like my traveling companions to introduce themselves."

All of the Zelandonii assembled noticed that the woman with the two Lynx, was translating in Clan signs to the woman with them who was obviously of mixed spirits.

Joharran replied, "We are honored to meet you Danug and Latie, of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, and we will also be honored to meet your companions."

"You have traveled far from your home, and have arrived at your destination. Ayla and Jondalar do live here with us at the 9th Cave, though they are away at present visiting our neighbors near the endless seas."

"Please make your animals comfortable and join us for a meal on the abri above. We greatly look forward to knowing all about your journey and ties to Ayla and Jondalar." "We can make the rest of the introductions at the gathering area of the abri."

The group was assembled and crowded around the large meeting area with all of the 9th Cave members present. Proleva had begun the preparations for a shared meal, and the guests had been served a refreshing and tasty cup of tea.

Danug then stood up before the group and began:

"I must tell you why I have come. When Ayla came to us, she referred to herself as "Ayla of no people", our old Mamut knew that Ayla was very special and probably a human incarnate of the Great Mother herself, Mamut knew Ayla possessed many powers that she did not even know she had."

"It was because of Ayla, that my people, the Mamutoi, were forced to face and realize a tremendous rift that had been growing among our different caves. It was only after Ayla and Jondalar had left, that we were able to come together as a people again, and heal the damage that had festered through the years. Ayla also taught us about the firestones, and the usefulness of horses, and now the Mamutoi have many firestones, trained horses and peaceful relations amongst all of our caves."

"Jondalar showed us how to make and use the spear-thrower, and now our hunts are easy and successful because of it. Ayla and Jondalar made a lasting and dramatic impact on the people that I will eventually be the leader of. I thought it was necessary and appropriate to travel here to tell her and all of the Zelandonii of the positive changes in the lives of my Mamutoi people, that she alone is responsible for."

Zelandoni the First caught Marthona's eye and nodded slightly, and Joharran shared the glancing affirmation as well.

Then Latie, who had grown into a lovely young woman, stood up before the group and said in Zelandonii:  
"I was just a girl when Ayla and Jondalar rode into our camp that day many years ago. We spent the entire winter and spring together and she became my best friend.

Ayla would let me care for, and ride her horses, she took me hunting and gathering, and taught me as much as I could learn about the different plants, and what their uses are.

I was with Ayla when she found and adopted the wolf cub that we all grew to love so much."

Latie continued, "Ayla was like the big sister that I never had, she showed and taught me so many different things that I would not be the same today had I not met her. Ayla inspired me to capture the beautiful horse that brought me here, her name is Magic. I named her that because everyone said she followed me around like magic when she was young. I also share in my brother's views that Ayla saved our people, and helped them see a better way to live, one that is closer to the Great Mother.

It is only proper for me to have joined my brother on this pilgrimage to pay my respects to both Ayla and Jondalar, and we hope we are worthy of seeing her again."

Zelandoni the First spoke aloud and said "We welcome you Danug and Latie of the Mamutoi and appreciate you sharing your story with us, I am sure that both Ayla and Jondalar will find you and your people worthy of her efforts."

Then, a tall, blond, and youthfully handsome man stood up and addressed the group. Like all of the high-status travelers, he was dressed in immaculate clothing that was finely tailored and decorated. He looked at the Zelandonii surrounding him and began:

"My name is Darvalo. Master Tool Maker of the Shamudoi, the mountain people of the Sharamudoi. I met Jondalar when I was just a boy, when Jondalar traveled east on his great journey with his brother Thonolan."

"Thonolan fell in love with a woman of my people named Jetamio. They mated and were very happy until Jetamio passed away giving birth. Neither mother nor daughter survived the birthing, and I could see that Thonolan's heart was forever broken."

"Jondalar was like the man of my hearth and had spent many hours teaching me the craft of knapping flint and making high quality tools. It was a sad day for my people when Jondalar and Thonolan continued east on their journey, but I pursued the craft of tool making with even greater determination. Within a few years, I became the most skilled tool maker of my people, and the skills that I had learned from Jondalar have brought me much status and respect."

"Then, a few years later, Jondalar returned to our people. Thonolan was not with him. Instead of his brother as his traveling companion, Jondalar was accompanied by a beautiful and exotic woman who controlled horses, and a huge Wolf that rarely left her side. Jondalar introduced my people to the woman named Ayla."

"Our leader's mate had fallen badly, and broken her arm a few weeks before Jondalar arrived. The break was never set correctly and was healing badly and quite painfully. My entire cave was exasperated by the continued suffering of our leader's mate. Until Ayla arrived."

"Ayla told us she was a trained healer, and then proceeded to prove it beyond all doubt. Ayla expertly re-broke Roshario's arm and perfectly re-set the arm straight and true. Within two moons, Roshario's arm had healed, and she regained the full use of her arm and hand. It is hard to explain how important this is to our society, as we have cliffs that must be scaled to go from our caves to the Great River below. To lose the use of an arm is to render oneself virtually useless.

While Ayla and Jondalar were staying with us, our people also had to deal with a great stress and problem that had been weighing heavily on us.

The son of our leader had been killed by "flatheads", or Clan as Ayla taught us to call them. The Clan in our area had been tormented by groups of our young men and had retaliated out of self-defense. Dolando, our leader, had hated the Clan with an unfounded and unreasonable fervor, and with Ayla's help, had come to realize that his behavior had been completely wrong and unjustified.

After Ayla and Jondalar left to continue their homeward journey, Dolando worked very hard to change his attitudes, and make amends for his years of hatred and retribution. When Danug and his group visited our cave and told us of their journey, I knew that it was my duty to join them, and asked to accompany them here to tell of Ayla's many contributions to my people, and thank her in person for all that she and Jondalar had done for me."

Zelandoni was starting to feel just a bit uncomfortable, last summer it had been the traveler Danasi, who had begged Ayla for forgiveness, and then thanked her for the opportunity to repay his transgressions.

Now it was this group who had magically found each other in the vast areas far to the east, and joined together in a pilgrimage to find her, and thank her in person for what she had done for each of them and their peoples.

And why was Ayla not here to witness their arrival? Ayla was always around whenever anything happened, or needed to be done, or any emergency popped up.

Had the Great Mother chosen this time specifically for this group to arrive?

Then, the tall, beautiful girl who controlled the twin Lynx stood up and addressed the crowd of stunned onlookers. As she spoke in perfect Zelandonii, she signed a beautiful translation in Clan language:

"My name is Madenia, Mated to Darvalo, Losaduna, Healer, Huntress and Speaker for the Losadunai, the people of the Hot-Springs area far to the east. I am the keeper of these Lynx twins named Luna and Landa."

"It was Ayla who showed me everything about animals, healing, language and true love. Before Ayla arrived at our caves, I was brutally attacked by a group of men and did not want to have my First Rights, or ever see a man again, let alone be touched by a man intimately.

It was Ayla and Jondalar, in their loving and caring ways, who helped to show me that men can be good and gentle, and that there is pleasure, not pain, in their touch.

Ayla also told me that men are necessary to make babies, and that if I never shared my furs with a man, I would never have a child."

The crowd of Zelandonii let out an audible gasp as Madenia continued her story:

"After Ayla and Jondalar left the our caves of the Hot Springs, I dedicated the next five years to Serving the Great Mother, learning healing and medicinal plants, and studying our histories and legends with our Losaduna. I found these twin Lynx while they were still kittens and trying to nurse from their dead mother. I took them home and with the help of my cave, raised them to the strong and loyal friends they are today.

Ayla taught us that the Clan are the Mother's people as well, and the Losadunai have been trading with the Clans in our area for over two years. Both the Losadunai and the Clans have benefitted greatly from the trade and cooperation agreements. The Clan leader that I first met by chance in the forest, was also an acquaintance of Ayala and Jondalar. The Clan leaders name is Guban, and Ayla and Jondalar had met them shortly after leaving our cave.

Guban and his mate Yorga were being accosted by the same group of ruffians that had attacked me when Ayla and Jondalar happened upon them in the forest.

Ayla and Jondalar, with the help of Wolf, fought off Cherezal's gang, then calmed the startled and confused Clan couple. After Ayla explained who they were, Ayla was allowed to set the broken leg of the Clan leader. Guban still wears the Cave Bear tooth that Jondalar gave him as a kinship token before they went their separate ways."

All the Zelandonii nodded, no one was a better healer and they all knew how strongly Ayla felt about the Clan people being Earths Children, just as they themselves were.

Madenia smiled at her handsome mate and continued:

"When Darvalo arrived with his friends and companions who were making a pilgrimage to visit Ayla, I knew that the Great Mother had sent Darvalo traveling so he could find me, and show me true love and happiness. The Great Earth Mother had sent me my very own "Jondalar" in the form of my handsome and skilled mate. Darvalo and I celebrated a wonderful Losadunai mating ceremony together, then the six of us continued the journey to see Jondalar and Ayla again, and pay our thanks and respects."

By now, Zelandoni the First, and most of the gathered crowd were smiling and shaking their heads in wonderment. Most were thinking the same thoughts as they looked at the lovely woman, her handsome mate, and the big, beautiful cats sitting at their feet. How fortunate the Zelandonii had been that Jondalar had not decided to stay with any of these different people they had met on their journey, and who had so highly valued them. Instead, Jondalar had returned home from a five year journey with this beautiful, talented and very blessed woman named Ayla who had changed the Zelandonii forever.

Lastly, a man of mixed spirits stood up and addressed the crowd. He spoke in Zelandonii, and also signed in Clan language.

He began: "My Name is Durc, of the Clan of the Cave Bear, on the peninsula far to the east. Thank you for your gracious welcome. You all should know that Ayla is my mother, though I remember very little of her as she was forced to leave when I was still a young child."

Durc explained that he did not remember any of the things that he would be telling them. He would be telling them things that the older people of his clan had told him.

He told them how Izza, the Clan medicine woman had found Ayla, nearly dead, and had nursed her back to health, and then raised her as her own. He told how Izza's mate had been killed by the same earthquake that had orphaned Ayla, and that Izza's brother Creb had been the Clan's Mogur, or Shaman.

Creb was the greatest Mogur of all the Clans. He was 'The Mogur One Eye". The Mogur and his sister Izza, the medicine woman, made a hearth together with Ayla, and functioned as a family. Izza was pregnant at the time and soon had a daughter of her own. Izza named the baby girl Uba. The Clan child Uba, and Ayla grew up as sisters."

Zelandoni Who Was First thought to herself, "He tells the same story that Alya told."

Durc continued in Zelandoni and Clan signs: "The old folks always said that when Ayla was with them, they had good luck and lived well. She did lots of things that disturbed them, but never anything to hurt them. Mostly she helped.

Everyone was surprised when I was born because Ayla's totem is the Cave Lion, and that is a strong totem for a man's totem spirit to overcome. At first they thought I was deformed. They had never seen a baby of mixed spirits before. They made her go out to leave me to die, but she carried me to a little cave, and somehow kept us both alive for an entire moon in the cold season.

Ayla returned after one moon in a blinding snowstorm, and since I was still alive, Brun, the leader let her keep me. Everyone thinks that he allowed it because he was so impressed by her strength and will. Broud, the son of the leader's mate always mistreated Ayla, and when he was made leader, he forced Ayla leave our Clan and cave after a petty argument.

As soon as he had done that, their wonderful cave that Ayla had actually found for them many years before, was destroyed by another earthquake. Everyone thought it was the Spirits telling them that she should not have been sent away."

All the Zelendonii present at the meeting thought to themselves that it probably was the spirits telling them it was wrong to send Ayla away. Their belief system and the Clan's belief system were not that different.

Durc continued, "I was three years old when Ayla was sent away and her sister raised me as her own. A few years before Ayla was sent away, the Izza died, and Ayla was made Medicine Woman for our Clan. When we went to the Clan Gathering that takes place every seven years I was only and infant. At the gathering Ayal met another Clan woman who had an infant, a girl named Ura, who was also of mixed spirits. That Clan woman thought the infant was deformed. It did not take long for Ayla to change her mind."

"After much discussion and conversation, the Clan woman agreed to a future mating, and Ayla convinced the Clan leaders to agree that the girl Ura and I would be mated someday."

Durc turned and pointed to Ura and said, "Let me introduce Ura, my faithful and considerate mate."

Ura stepped forward, and with Madenia translating in Zelandonii out loud, began her beautiful dance of exotic Clan signs and postures, silently she told them:

"My name is Ura, from the Clan of the Deep Woods on the peninsula far to the east. Thank you for your gracious and hospitable welcome to your beautiful cave and lands."

"I never knew the woman of the others known to all my people as Ayla. What I have to tell you is that which I have heard repeated many times since I was a little girl. The woman named Ayla who was one of the Others, what we call those that are not Clan, was a Clan Medicine woman, one of the most skilled that the people of the Clan had ever known."

"Ayla was "The Woman who Hunts' and was allowed to hunt with her sling after killing a hyena and saving a baby it had stolen. The Clan women always talked about how lucky they were when Ayla was with them. The Clan never lacked for food, everyone was happy and healthy, and the old people loved her for her caring attentiveness to their aches and pains, especially during the cold seasons."

Ura continued her exotic dance of Clan signs and Madenia translated, "Ayla was known to do unusual things, like bring an injured rabbit into the cave and heal it. But Ayla would never do anything that would hurt the Clan. In fact, the elders said that everything Ayla did was for the benefit of the Clan. When she learned to hunt, she only hunted meat eaters, or those animals that stole food from the Clan, or rushing to help an injured hunter, without regard for the giant Cave Bear nearby that had injured the hunter in the first place, or finding a new and spacious cave."

The Zelandonii were nodding visibly, they also had felt good luck surround them since Ayla had arrived.

Ura continued her beautiful narration,

"When Durc and I were mated, we would go away and be alone as much as we possibly could, and still do all the things that were expected of us. We both knew we were different, and that it was our mixed blood with the people of the Others that had made us different. We did not think the same way as our Clan people, we found solutions to problems and situations that had never occurred before.

Broud turned out to be a good leader, and I believe that he truly appreciated Ayla, but was too young and stubborn in his youth to show it.

By the time we had moved out of our cave and traveled north, and then met Danug and his Mamutoi in the giant field by the cliff caves, Broud had shown the wisdom and adaptability of an excellent leader."

"When Durc and I left our spacious and comfortable new caves, with the boundless fields of grain and grazers, to come here on our journey, we left knowing our Clan was in good hands and blessed with good fortune."

"Durc and I also would like to meet Ayla, and let her know the death curse has long been broken, how much she has meant to us, thank her for our mating, and let her know that her name is still spoken with respect and reverence among our people."

Zelandoni the First, Marthona, and most of the other 9th Cave members had watched and listened with a tear in their eyes to the heartwarming and unbelievable stories told by all of the different travelers.

The different, but similar mix of stories had been an amazing series of testaments that had lasted most of the afternoon. As the sun was just falling to the treetops west of the 9th Cave, Zelandoni the First notified everyone that the welcoming feast was ready to be enjoyed, and the boisterous crowd surrounded the visitors and engulfed them in warm greetings of welcome and friendship as they moved to the feast that Proleva and her helpers had been prepared for all of them.

**Chapter 22**

Ayla, her Zelandonii Guards, and the Normandi Hunter-Guards were ready and prepared for the boats and warriors of the Saxoni. Ayla had assembled all of the forces at her command on the long, wide beach that fronted the giant field north of the Normandi camps and dwellings. Ayla had spent two days on the shore watching the tide, and knew exactly when high-tide was, and how far up the beach the waves reached.

It was a bit past the high tide mark, that the first line of Normandi hunters had dug their individual trenches that were just deep enough to lay in, and built their tinder piles. Each tinder pile had a thin, shallow connecting trench to the next tinder pile a few yards up the beach. The connecting trenches were lined with dry grass that had been soaked with a highly flammable mixture of tree sap and barma. All of the individual trenches for the hunters had a bed of dry grass as well, but were not coated with the barma mixture.

There were over one hundred Normandi trenches at the water's edge, and just as many tinder piles slightly in front of them, all connected by trenches of flammable material.

The Normandi were fighting for their own homeland, and had told Ayla that they would man the positions at the front of the defenses that lined the expansive shoreline.

Ayla did not disagree and molded her plan to the best abilities of all of the hunters, both male and female that had gathered to defend their homes, lands and lives.

Just behind the long line of Normandi trenches, were two lines of trenches dug by the Zelandonii Guards that totaled over two hundred well trained men and women. These trenches also were bedded with grass, had large tinder piles gathered nearby, and thin trenches connecting them, again lined with highly flammable grass.

The first line of Zelandonii Guards were the males, with the female guards stationed slightly behind. The defense of this land would take place on this beach and Ayla would make it a blazing inferno before she allowed one Saxoni warrior to step foot on it.

Beside each tinder pile, was a firestone, flint striker, and many spear-thrower darts, all with their tips covered in the sticky, flammable, barma and tree sap mixture. These spears were not the two piece darts that were preferred for hunting, but simple, long spears, quickly produced from readily available materials.

Ayla had gathered all of her forces near the forest at the east end of the large field the afternoon before the Saxoni invasion. The weather had been very clear the last few days, and she did not want the Saxoni to see any campfires or activity in the dark of night as they approached in their boats.

A large feast was prepared for the entire defending army, and Ayla and Jonayla had taken the time to greet and chat with each member of both the Zelandonii and Normandi Guards. While they did so, they subliminally gave each Guard their exact directions, and the combined vision for the battle the following day.

Both Ayla and Jonayla imparted the blessings of the Great Earth Mother, and the courage and fortitude to stand in the line of danger, to every man, woman, horse and beast in the field that day.

The entire army of two different peoples gathered around the glowing fire, and enjoyed a flavorful and relaxing tea that Jonayla had made especially for that night.

Jonayla knew that sleep would be elusive to the peaceful hunters gathered to defend their lands.

Ayla had agreed with her empathetic daughter, and Jonayla's tea would have all of the Guards sound asleep within an hour, but with no drowsy effects in the morning.

All of the Guards were awake and fresh before the light of dawn, and after a tasty, though cold meal of leftovers, the Normandi and Zelandonii Guards had taken their positions in their individual trenches on the long, wide beachhead.

It did not take long for a black line to appear on the sea's far horizon.

Slowly the shapes came closer, and they finally materialized as many large boats, each filled with heavily armed men. As Ayla scanned the incoming boats from Whinney's tall back, there seemed to be more of the boats and men than Ayla had seen in her dream visions.

A brief moment of concern flirted through her mind, until she caught sight of a decorated boat with a huge man at the front, and Ayla knew that he was the leader of these brutal invaders.

As Ayla locked her strong and powerful gaze on the Saxoni leader, his shock and surprise were evident as his eyes and ears suddenly leaked blood, and he crumpled over the railing and into the cold, dark water. As he splashed lifeless into the frigid sea, a steel resolve again formed in Ayla's mind, and she loudly screeched the amazingly realistic crow call, which she had chosen as her signal for the Guards to commence their battle.

Immediately upon hearing the loud crow call, all of the Normandi Guards rose up out of their trenches, then knelt by their tinder piles and lighted them ablaze. In unison, they then picked up their spear-throwers, and began launching flaming spears at the boats and men of the invading Saxoni.

As soon as the Normandi had exhausted all of their flaming spears, they grabbed their firestones and lit the connecting trenches and dry grass in their personal trenches.

With a wall of fire forming across the beach, the Normandi Guards moved back behind the two lines of Zelandonii, and retrieved more spears from large piles at the rear. Once all of the Normandi were behind them and re-arming, the Zelandonii Guards set up their shields, lit their tinder piles, and began their deadly barrage of flaming spears.

Even though many Saxoni boats were aflame or sinking, and a wall of flames greeted the invaders at the shoreline, Ayla was concerned, it may not be enough, and the Saxoni boats moved inexorably closer.

Every time a flaming spear had found a Saxoni warrior and caught him on fire, he was immediately pushed over the railing and into the water to drown. Ayla needed the flaming spears to hit the boats. She screeched another loud crow call and caught the attention of all of the Guards on the beach. Ayla signed them to aim their flaming spears at the boats instead of the warriors in them.

The boats were getting closer, and those warriors in the lead boats had started to throw their hunting spears, Ayla saw a Zelandonii Guard fall with a heavy spear through his chest and knew he was dead. Instantly, Ayla called a different crow call, and the Zelandonii Guards lit their connecting trenches, and retreated to the edge of the beach.

Now there were two walls of fire spanning the long beachhead.

Another guard fell as the Saxoni boats moved closer, most of them flaming heavily from the barrage still raining down on them. As the Zelandonii Guards exhausted their supply of spears and retreated, the re-armed Normandi Guards stepped up to the edge of the beach and continued their accurate counter-attack, but suffering many casualties while performing their courageous defense of the homeland.

Jonayla, sitting on the back of Annie at the crest of the beach, was observing the terrifying battle with grave concern for the people she knew and loved.

Without waiting another moment, and with no regard for her personal safety, Jonayla slipped off the back of the giant aurochs, and ran through a tiny crease in the double wall of fire to the water's edge.

As soon as Jonayla reached the water, she put both her hands deeply into the cold surf and stared at the boats that were closing in on the beach.

Jonayla was concentrating so hard that she did not realize the Saxoni warriors had seen her as spears began to fly her way. Somehow, at least two of the spears changed direction in mid-flight and none of the spears hit the brave girl, and then suddenly Jonayla saw what she had hoped to see.

Cresting in and out of the water were hundreds of sleek shapes heading straight towards the Saxoni boats. From another direction, Jonayla saw even bigger sea animals heading towards the Saxoni in a moving mass of black silhouettes.

Within moments, the hundreds of different sea animals were slamming into the Saxoni boats with such force that the boats were tipping over in the water and spilling their inhuman invaders into the cold sea.

The Normandi and Zelandonii Guards stopped throwing spears, and watched in awe as the sea animals tore into the helpless and drowning Saxoni. The cold ocean and the heavy leather coverings that the Saxoni wore as armor, made swimming virtually impossible. Amazingly, the sea-lions, seals and dolphins were grabbing the invaders by their clothing or limbs, and actually dragging them under the waves until they ceased to breath.

Soon, there were no Saxoni warriors left alive in the water, just flaming and sinking boats.

All of the Guards on the beach were whooping, shouting, whistling and waving in jubilation, triumph and appreciation. Then to the amazement of all of the humans present, the different sea animals grouped together, spit tall jets of water into the air as an acknowledgement, and then swam away, and silently dispersed back into the vast ocean.

As soon as she saw her sea animal friends arrive, Jonayla retreated to the safety of the field, and began to treat the wounded members of the defending army that had been brought there. She directed fires to be quickly made, and huge skins of water boiled, then Jonayla began to work her soothing, healing magic on her brave and wounded comrades.

Ayla and Jondalar looked over the carnage that was transpiring in the ocean in front of them, and knew that the battle was finished, and won. Ayla also knew that the outcome would not have been the same without Jonayla calling on the sea animal spirits and enlisting their willing aid. Watching Jonayla fearlessly rush to the water's edge, and under a fusillade of spears, enlisting the help of the sea animals, had been shocking to witness. Jonayla's courageous and selfless action had kept the price paid by the Normandi and Zelandonii Guards to a bare minimum.

Ayla and Jondalar walked down the long beach and stopped and prayed beside the dead bodies of their fallen comrades. Ayla had never imagined people warring and attacking each other in the way she had repulsed twice victoriously in the last year.

Ayla hated killing for killing's sake and thought it was an outlandish insult to the Great Mother.

Ayla cried deeply over the lifeless body of a young Normandi woman named Nairia. Ayla had helped deliver Nairia's beautiful, and healthy baby daughter the summer before.

There were five other dead Normandi hunters, and two dead Zelandonii Guards that Ayla cried and prayed beside before she joined Jondalar and Jonayla, and resumed focusing her attention back to the living members of her courageous army of peaceful hunters and gatherers.

The victorious army of close friends camped in the field for many days while the wounded were nursed back to health. They were all in the skilled care of Ayla, Jonayla, Normella, the Normandi Shaman, and Narida, the Normandi leader and healer.

It was decided that the bodies of their fallen comrades would be ritually buried with a large ceremony on the shore side of the great field, and a gigantic stone monument, the height of two grown men was erected in their honor and memory.

While the injured Guards were healing enough to travel, the bodies of hundreds of dead Saxoni washed onto the shore. All of the bodies were quickly gathered, stripped bare of weapons and useful items, then unceremoniously piled high and burned to ashes in huge bonfires directly on the beach.

The few remaining seaworthy boats of the Saxoni were brought high up on the beach and anchored there for later study and use by the Normandi fisherman.

As soon as the injured Guards were stable enough to travel, they were loaded onto cargo sleds and taken back to the warmth and comfort of the main Normandi campground and dwellings. It was early in the warm season, and there was still much work in the fields to be done. With the successful defense of their lands behind them, the Normandi quickly resumed their daily lives knowing the threat of the Saxoni was ended for all time.

A week later, Ayla and her Zelandonii Guards bade farewell to their Normandi comrades, and as they left to return home, were showered with gifts and tokens of appreciation that filled the cargo sleds pulled by Annie and the two other aurochs. Many close and lifetime friendships had been formed through the frightful and intense camaraderie of battle, and the Normandi had few ways to express their appreciation and debt other than their friendship and the giving of items that were considered meaningful tokens.

More than a few Zelandonii had decided to stay with the Normandi for the time being, and help them with their crops and cattle. There were also a close group of Normandi friends who asked to return with the Zelandonii to see the 9th Cave, their fields of grain, and corrals of beasts, and study from the craftsmen at the Zelandonii summer meeting.

Now that the Normandi had a few trained and serviceable horses, both Nevelan and Narida had told Ayla that they would visit the 9th Cave before the end of the warm season with a friendship and trading party, Ayla asked them to bring as much salt and dried fish as possible. Jondalar smiled at her request as he also knew that salt was the one thing that always ran low before the snows melted.

The seven day journey back to the 9th Cave went quickly, and spirits were buoyed by the resounding victory over the Saxoni.

On the last night they were camped, Ayla and Jondalar sat around a huge bonfire, surrounded by the entire army of Guards, while Jondalar told the story of his journey to the east, his meeting of Ayla after the cave lion had attacked him, their time with the Mamutoi, Sharamudoi, S'Armunai and Losadunai, their meeting with Guban and Yorga, and their return home.

Most of the assembled army of Guards that had been recruited from all of the different caves were familiar with the story, but few had actually heard it from Jondalar himself, and all of them listened in rapt attention.

The battle they had just fought in was fresh in their minds, and the mystical nature that surrounded it still surprised and baffled them.

Though they had all been told the battle plan, each Guard was surprised that he or she had known exactly what to do, and when to do it. All of the Guards had shown immense courage that few knew they possessed, and had shown discipline, strength and accuracy that they had rarely exhibited in practice. All of the Zelandonii Guards were proud of their victory and accomplishment.

Ayla's unflinching and determined command of the joint army had been a sight to behold and remember. Ayla's superior intelligence and tactical knowledge had been proven in the nearly one-sided battle. As well as her and Jonayla's favor in the eyes and deeds of the Great Earth Mother.

The incredible and unbelievable vision of Jonayla, running through the wall of fire to call on the sea animals to come to their aid, was also crystal clear in the minds of the large group of friends and cave mates surrounding the big bonfire in the middle of the vast prairie, west of the 9th Cave.

None of the assemble group had forgotten that it was Jondalar who had recruited and trained most of the Zelandonii Guards. All of them knew it was Jondalar's tactical knowledge, and willingness to delegate authority to his lieutenants, that had been key to their excellent training and eventual victory. All of the Guards gathered around the fire felt a deep feeling of awe towards Ayla, Jondalar and Jonayla, and felt closer to the Great Earth Mother in their association with the Zelandoni Regal and her very blessed family.

As Ayla and Jondalar snuggled in their soft and comfortable sleeping furs, with Jonayla sound asleep and curled beside Wolf next to them. Ayla told Jondalar how much she missed all of the peoples they had met on their journey home to the Zelandonii. They both wondered out loud if everyone they had known on their journey was well and happy. Since Ayla had seen Madenia in her dream, and Danasi had visited the 9th Cave, she and Jondalar both knew that the Losadunai were doing well and both were pleased and surprised that trade relations with the Clan had already been established in the Hot Springs region.

Ayla was not sad, but both she and Jondalar knew that they would never travel east of the glacier again, and that thought in itself was saddening. Ayla had her compensation in her status, respect and responsibilities to the 9th Cave and all of the Zelandonii, and as she fell asleep in the loving arms of the only man she ever wanted, next to her talented and respected daughter, she knew that the Great Mother had blessed her with everything she could have ever imagined.

Ayla still did not grasp why she had been chosen for all of the skills and gifts she had been blessed with, the only thing she had wanted to be when Jondalar had brought her home to his people was a good and worthy Zelandonii woman.

But as she drifted off to sleep, Ayla knew the Great Mother rarely gave up all her secrets.

**Chapter 23**

Zelandoni the First had spent the weeks leading up to the summer meeting getting to know the visitors from the east. She had spent many hours with each of them, and all had recanted their identical stories in private during cordial conversation. Everything she was told by the different people who had arrived together verified the same stories that Ayla and Jondalar had told since they returned six years before.

There was a slight and consistent difference though.

Ayla and Jondalar always said how much they loved and appreciated the different peoples they had encountered on their long journey, but never mentioned how much they themselves had helped, and even changed permanently, and for the better, all of the peoples that they had met, or even come in contact with.

Zelandoni the First had enjoyed all of the different visitors for their own unique qualities and saw Ayla and Jondalar in each of them. Danug, with his red beard trimmed short, and his long hair in a tight club down his back, was incredibly self-assured, impeccably dressed, diplomatically well-spoken and just an amazing specimen of a man.

Darvalo was tall, suave and boyishly handsome, with a beautiful physique. Skilled, talented, funny and charming as well. Darvalo was happily mated, and only had eyes for Madenia, much to the dismay of many Zelandonii women who had hoped to share furs with him at a Mothers Festival.

Latie was a lovely young woman who had obviously been quite affected by her time wintering with Ayla. She was skilled at so many different things from sewing, to hunting, to horseback riding and training of the beasts. Latie knew the plants of the earth and their many uses. Zelandoni thought that Latie will make a fine mate, and already she enjoyed the attention of many Zelandonii men, like Matigan, who had not been sent to the coast with the Guards.

Madenia and Zelandoni the First instantly became good friends as both women were "Those who Serve the Great Earth Mother", and realized quickly that each shared the other's views on a number of subjects and topics. Madenia shared her knowledge of the sacred root that sent her on her dream vision to warn Ayla, as well as the different lore of the Losadunai. She explained how she met the Clan hunters in her area, and how over time, close relations had been established that had greatly benefitted both peoples.

Madenia told Zelandoni how she found the twin Lynx as kittens, and about raising them in her cave, and how frisky and troublesome they could be when they were young.

The twin Lynx had already been hunting small game near the 9th Cave since the day the group arrived, and Zelandoni the First loved the twin Lynx that never left Madenia's side except to hunt. The two big cats warmed to the huge, spiritual woman who was very close to the Great Mother, and if Madenia was nearby, at least one of the twin lynx was usually curled at Zelandoni's feet. Zelandoni the First could not resist petting the incredibly soft, warm fur of the constantly purring, mewing or grumbling cats.

The summer meeting had started with much fanfare, and most of the caves had arrived and staked their tents in the never ending meadow to the southwest of the corrals and grains fields.

The first Matrimonial date had been set for after the immediate field work was completed. Zelandoni the First had hoped this would give Ayla and the Guards time to return from their mission to the coast.

With the help of the members of the arriving caves, the early ripening grains had been harvested and stored, and the fields replanted with late ripening vegetables like squash, pumpkins, rhubarb, celery, cabbage, lettuce and all of the tubers. The summer grains and vegetables were growing bountifully as well in the temperate and warm summer the Zelandonii lands had experienced so far this year.

Even the large stand of apple and nut trees that were planted by the river the previous year were growing at an astounding rate, and would be bearing fruit in another year or two.

Though the members of the 9th Cave believed so, not every new idea that Ayla came up with was given directly by the Great Mother in some sort of dream vision. Ayla knew how plants grew. She knew that fresh branches grew out of the places on trees that branches were cut or broken from. She knew the grain stalks eaten to the ground by beasts, grew back as soon as the beasts left the fields. The previous year, Ayla had come across, and looked closely at a branch that had broken off a tree, and fell at the side of a pond. Much to Ayla's amazement, the broken tree branch had actually sprouted full roots into the edge of the pond, and the branch had continued to grow.

Ayla had a unique ability to take concepts and ideas to their next level, and the previous spring, after thinking about the broken branch growing roots, Ayla had carefully cut hundreds of small branches off the full grown apple and nut trees in the area, and carefully rooted them in baskets for a few weeks until little white roots were poking through the basket weave. As the confused members of the 9th Cave assisted her, she then planted the thin, fragile baskets, with the rooted branches growing inside, in a large field of specially prepared soil down by the river. Now, a year later, the 9th Cave had a young, but virtual forest of fast growing and maturing trees at their doorstep. These healthy trees would bear fruit and nuts for generations to come.

Danug, Latie, Darvalo and Madenia were riding their horses to the west of the grain fields, and enjoying the freedom from the throng of people at the summer meeting. The twin Lynx were padding silently next to the lovely horse that Zelandoni the First had given Madenia a few weeks before. Madenia had named the young, fawn colored mare Felina. The close group of friends, who had traveled across a continent together, had all enjoyed being the center of attention for the many days that had passed since they had arrived, but they longed to see Ayla and Jondalar again.

It was before mid-day when Danug, on the back of his giant eastern stallion named Rebel, saw the returning army of triumphant Zelandonii guards. The huge group of armed men and women were led by Ayla, wearing her pure white dress, and riding Whinney, and Jondalar, on a different horse than Racer, this one a beautiful black stallion. Towering over the group was a lovely, blond girl, also wearing a beautiful white dress, and a stunning leopard fur cape. She was sitting in a comfortable saddle, and riding an immense, female aurochs whose giant shoulders were at least seven feet tall.

At almost the same moment that Danug spotted the army of Guards, Ayla, with her uncanny vision, spotted a huge, red bearded man on an astoundingly large and regal horse. Slightly behind him were a lovely, red haired woman, and another handsome couple on horseback.

Ayla could not believe her eyes, and nudged Whinney to a fast trot towards the two couples on horseback. Jondalar quickly signaled Shadow into a fast gallop and in moments was side by side with Ayla and Whinney as they closed the gap towards the four others on horseback. Wolf saw the group too, let out a loud, wolf howl, and sprinted ahead in the direction of the familiar band of travelers as well.

As the two groups of close friends came together in the middle of the field, all of them slid off their horses and rushed to each other with tears of joy in their eyes. None of them bothered with formal greetings as they hugged each other in long, warm and emotional embraces.

Ayla was overwhelmed with the realization that Danug and Latie were here with Darvalo and Madenia. And all riding horses. How did they come to be here at the same time?

There was time for questions and stories later, and Ayla, Jondalar, and the group succumbed to another round of warm embraces, back slapping and hugging, while Wolf and the twin Lynx were slowly and guardedly, but civilly sniffing each other all around.

As the three couples of close friends were engrossed in their greetings, Jonayla rode up on Annie and had her kneel close by. She gracefully slid off her friend's back and approached the beautiful woman she had seen in the shared dream the previous summer.

As she approached the elegant Losaduna with the long sable-brown hair, Jonayla reached out her hands and said,

"Welcome Madenia to the land of the Zelandonii, my name is Jonayla, daughter of Ayla and Jondalar. I have thought of you many times since I saw you in the dream world, and I am honored that you have traveled so far to visit my parents and our people. I have also longed to meet and touch your beautiful Lynx twins, and hope someday to have a large cat to care for as well."

Madenia, was delighted and enchanted with the pretty little girl, and her warm and courteous greeting. It was obvious that Jonayla had been blessed with all of the good qualities that were so readily apparent in both Ayla and Jondalar.

Madenia smiled warmly and with the twin Lynx by her side, stepped up to the lovely blond girl, took her hands said,

"Thank you Jonayla for your warm and hospitable greeting. I too have looked forward to meeting the beautiful and skilled daughter of the woman who changed my life so much for the better, ever since our minds crossed in the dream world."

"You are everything that is good and wonderful about your parents and I so look forward to spending many visits together and sharing our experiences. From what I was told about the events of last summer in the field by the ocean, I know you will have no problem finding a hunting cat to care for when the time is right for you."

"Let me introduce my mate and life partner, Darvalo, Master Toolmaker of the Sharmudoi people of the Iron Gates Canyon, and the twin Lynx Luna and Landa."

As the reunited friends continued to exchange introductions and pleasantries, the rest of the Zelandonii Guards gathered around Jondalar and Ayla and the attractive group of strangers from the east. Folara and Rondalo dismounted their horses and stepped forward to welcome them, as did Brukeval, Darnala, and a throng of others.

Danug was scanning the crowd of Zelandonii, and his eyes paused longingly on a composed and magnificent young woman standing by her horse next to Rondalo. Without waiting a moment, Danug took four giant strides in her direction and suddenly was a full head taller, but still face-to-face, with the most beautiful woman he had seen since he first met Ayla almost seven years before.

Danug looked down at the tall, strong, slender and fit woman. As he did so, he let his gaze linger on the cascade of raven black hair that was coiled in a simple braid down her sleek, muscular back. Danug admired her clear, fresh and lightly tanned skin. He almost blushed as he looked deeply into her large, dark brown doe eyes, which were framed with long black lashes, and crested with perfectly arched eyebrows the same raven black color as her hair.

Danug let his eyes soak in her beauty from head to toe. The soft, supple, and well-tailored summer dress she wore of saiga antelope, with the deep V-neckline, did justice to her perfectly proportioned bust and slender waist, fitted perfectly over her flaring hips and taught buttocks, and was cut just short enough to show off her long, lean, and finely shaped legs, and slender ankles.

The incredibly attractive young woman was not flustered in the least by the visual attention of the handsome giant, and as Danug reached out his hands to greet her, she smiled a lovely smile, and took his hands in hers as well.

Danug looked at the beautiful woman standing demurely in front of him, and confidently said in perfect Zelandonii,

"My name is Danug, Eldest Son of Talut, Leader of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. My companions and I have traveled to your lands from far away to reunite with our loved ones and mentors, Ayla and Jondalar."

"I wish to congratulate you on your victory against the evil Saxoni, and am astounded by your bravery and courage for being a member of the Women's Horse Guards, I know your caves are very proud of you."

"My good friend and traveling companion, Darvalo of the Shamudoi, found his beautiful and talented mate, Madenia of the Losadunai on this journey, I hope we can spend much time together this warm season and beyond, and get to know each other well."

The raven haired beauty nodded slightly, and Danug continued,

"I realize now, that it is my good luck and good fortune, to find and meet my future mate here in this field of the Zelandonii this afternoon."

The assembled group took a communal breath at the brash and straightforward words being spoken by the giant stranger from the far-east, but none could blame him. The Zelandonii already knew that Lenaria was an astoundingly beautiful woman, born of high status in her cave, and the twin sister of Rondalo. It was obvious that her position as leader of the Women's Guard spoke of her overall talents and worth.

The tall, raven haired beauty smiled an enchanting smile, looked directly up at Danug and said "Welcome Danug of the Mamutoi, and all of your traveling companions to our bountiful lands."

"My name is Lenaria, of the 2nd Cave of the Zelandonii. Dancer, Hunter, Corral Worker, and Leader of the Women's Horse Guards. It is my pleasure to meet such an exquisitely large, handsome and out-spoken visitor as yourself."

Lenaria blushed ever so slightly, paused a moment and continued,

"A greeting, and a mating proposal were not the first words I expected to hear from you, though I am flattered and honored, and I will not reject the notion. I very much look forward to hearing all of your stories and tales of your Mamutoi people, your time with Ayla and Jondalar, and your long journey to our lands. I especially want to know more about your magnificent horse. He is by far the largest and proudest stallion I have ever seen."

Lenaria smiled her lovely smile again as she looked directly into the eyes of the giant red-haired stranger from the east. He was indeed an impressive, well-statured and handsome man, and all of the friends gathered around the newly introduced couple chuckled a friendly laugh, but Danug and Lanaria had not moved one inch from each other, nor had they released each other's hands.

**Chapter 24**

The summer meeting was an uproar of jubilant yells, whoops and cheers as the triumphant Zelandonii Guards entered the main summer campground to the southwest of the grain fields. Two members of the Horse Guards had been sent home to the 9th Cave after the battle on the coast, to tell of the outcome to Zelandoni the First, Joharran, and the rest of the cave leaders. All of the caves had waited anxiously for the return of the Guards and lookouts were posted.

Everyone had come out to greet their friends and relatives who made up the Zelandonii Guards. The most skillful and talented men and women from all of the caves had volunteered to fill the ranks, and be trained in the Guard units, and all of the caves had waited nervously the entire time their friends and family members were away on their dangerous mission to the coast.

Joharran immediately called on Proleva and her assistants to prepare a giant feast that evening in celebration of the safe return of so many of their cave mates and family.

As Ayla, Jonayla and Jondalar rode into the center of the camp, a separate and much louder chorus of cheers had been directed at them, and resonated loudly from the assembled crowd, and the entire army of Guards. All of the Zelandonii were overjoyed to have their friends and comrades home safe, and the threat of the Saxoni ended forever. All the caves of the Zelandonii knew that it was Ayla, Jonayla and Jondalar, as well as Madenia, and her dream vision warning of the evil of the Saxoni, and the blessings of the Great Earth Mother, that the Zelandonii had to thank for their preparation and ultimate success.

As Ayla was just about to slide off of Whinney's back, she saw a man and woman of mixed spirits standing next to Marthona and Zelandoni the First. Ayla caught her breath as she ran towards the foreign couple, and as she came close, knew instinctively who they were.

It was Durc!.… And Ura!

The unconscionable thought rang in her head like thunder on a warm summer night.

Ayla did not bother to greet them, instead grabbing both her son and his mate in a wide and warm embrace, while crying tears only a mother can cry. As Ayla cried the tears that had been held back for over ten years, and hugged her long-lost son, Durc whispered in her ear, "I love and have missed you mother, and we are so fortunate to have met Danug and Latie, and allowed to join their journey here."

Jondalar and Jonayla were now standing right next to Ayla, with Wolf calmly at their heels. Ura was not uncomfortable with the excessive and outright display of emotion, even though the Clan would never consider such a thing as proper.

Ura looked up at Ayla, and signed in her beautiful Clan way,

"My name is Ura, from the Clan of the Deep Woods. You met my mother many years ago and arranged my mating with Durc, whom I now cherish with all of my heart."

"I am so happy to visit your lands and meet you. I feel it is my duty and honor to tell you how much your name is respected and well-spoken amongst my people, and all of the Clan peoples and those of the Others, that we have encountered throughout our journey here."

Ayla had been completely flabbergasted by the events of the day so far, but warmly hugged Ura, and then introduced Durc and Ura to the rest of her family and friends that had been away with her on the coast.

Jondalar suggested that they all return to the 9th Cave, unpack their travel gear, freshen up and change clothes. Jonayla added that she was hungry and offered to grab her sling, but Madenia quickly volunteered to send the Lynx to hunt, and as she was offering, was also signing the big cats to "go hunt, bring back to cave home".

The twin Lynx were restless around so many people and bounded off towards the woods and fields to the north of the campground. Wolf yipped a small bark, and after looking at Madenia and seeing her nod her ok, Jonayla signed Wolf to join the twin Lynx and go hunt with them as well.

The gathered group thought it would be interesting to see if the two different types of animals would be as successful together as the Lynx had been by themselves in Wolf's absence the past few weeks. All of the members of the 9th Cave had been amazed at how many animals the Lynx brought back to the cave, sometimes as many as six a day. The craftswomen of the 9th Cave were having a grand time making hats, mittens, boot liners and decorations with all of the exotic and perfect furs from martens, foxes, hares and beaver, and trading them at the summer meeting.

After spending some time mingling with and greeting the assembled crowd, the large group of friends and family members rode the short distance to the 9th Cave and the large enclosure that was home to Whinney, Racer, Grey, Shadow and Annie. After spending some quiet time grooming their loyal friends and providing fresh oats, hay and water, the group dispersed to bath, refresh, and change clothes for the early evening festivities.

Madenia decided to use the large fire pit on the front of the abri to cook a small meal for Jonayla and anyone else who was hungry before the gathering and festivities that evening. The twin Lynx had indeed been successful, even with the "help" of Wolf, and the three hunting animals had brought back two large hares and a very fat beaver.

Madenia had quickly processed the three animals, and the two hares were already wrapped in heavy leaves, and cooking directly on the coals, while the big beaver was roasting on a spit above them. A large basket of boiling water contained the makings of a wonderful and stimulating tea, which was a special Losadunai recipe passed down for generations.

Madenia had found the ingredients for the special tea on a recent ride through the northern forest with Darvalo, and had looked forward to sharing it with Ayla, Jonayla, and Zelandoni the First.

Darvalo, Latie, Danug and Lenaria had joined Madenia around the large fire pit, and were already enjoying a cup of Madenia's tea when Zelandoni the First, Durc, Ura, Marthona, Folara and Rondalo walked up and greeted them warmly. They made themselves comfortable on the flat limestone blocks that ringed the fire pit and Madenia served them all a cup of her special tea, and then carefully took the large hares out of the coals.

Madenia opened up the thick, leaf coverings and laid a slice of fatty beaver tail over the hares, sprinkled some salt and a mix of other herbs over them, then wrapped them back up, and put them deep in the coals to finish cooking.

Just as she was turning the beaver on the large spit over the banked coals, Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and Wolf came out of their dwelling, walked out onto the sunny abri, and joined their friends and family.

The day passed quickly with the close group of friends and family deeply engaged in conversation and snacking on small bites of the delicious pair of seasoned hares and the fat, roasted beaver.

As the afternoon waned, the entire group of friends and family, as well as Wolf and the twin Lynx, walked the short distance to the main camp of the summer meeting in eager anticipation of the evening's festivities. In addition to the huge feast that was planned, there were to be many stories told to the entire assembled camp, as well as a full re-enactment of the final battle against the Saxoni that would be told by Ayla, Jonayla and Jondalar, and enhanced by the physical acting of the battle by Brukeval, Darnala, Folara, Rondalo and Lenaria in front of the throng of spectators.

Danug was enthralled watching the lovely Lenaria dance, and act out the courageous defense of the Normandi beachhead. Lenaria was dressed in a two piece outfit that accentuated her dark, firm, sleek body. It was made of the unusual skin of the sea-lion that they had come to know of during their stay with the Normandi.

The bust part of the outfit was made of the shiny skin of the animal, and molded closely to her perfect and well defined breasts, while the short skirt was made of the silky black fur that fit her taught buttocks and accentuated her long, graceful legs.

Lenaria had worn her long, jet black hair down, and it had been brushed and glazed silky smooth. Her beautiful mane of silky black hair waved all around her as she danced in front of the storytelling trio of Ayla, Jondalar and Jonayla.

All three family members looked resplendent in matching outfits of buttery yellow colored roe deer, and decorated with beads of polished bones, and the dark golden tails of mink and ermine.

For Danug it had been love at first sight, and watching Lenaria dance only amplified his conviction even more than the moments he had spent with her since they met that morning in the western field. They had ridden back to camp side by side, talking nonstop the entire way in easy and spirited conversation.

Lenaria seemed to be as interested in Danug, as he was in her, and they had only parted when she had gone to change and bath before joining him again on the abri of the 9th Cave later in the afternoon.

After the feast, and the re-enactment of the victorious battle, the round robin of storytelling and merrymaking went on long into the night. The large group of friends had gathered around the long fire trench in front of the huge, communal sleeping tent in the middle of camp. It was used by the 9th Cave members who did not want to walk back to the cave, and anyone else who so desired.

The entire group of friends had decided to sleep in the big tent for the night, and were staying up late engaging in relaxed and friendly conversation. Jonayla was sound asleep and curled comfortably on a fur in between the twin Lynx and Wolf, her ever present companion and protector.

Ura had made a delicious Clan tea, and Ayla had some very unique herbs, that she spread on the hot rocks around the fire. These special herbs burned with a fragrant and heavy smoke. The smoke had a relaxing and spirit lifting effect on everyone who smelled it.

As everyone enjoyed their tea, and smelled whiffs of the special herb smoke, an amazingly strong feeling of happiness surrounded them. All of the couples were snuggled in soft, beautiful furs that were the proceeds of trading with Gorn and his Clan of the Black Stone.

Matigan, who had not gone to the coast, and had been courting Latie since the moment he met her, had joined the group as well. Both Matigan and Latie seemed comfortable with the warm bison fur wrapped over their shoulders, and Lenaria was leaning back easily against the huge, hard, and warm body of Danug with a soft fur of roe deer covering her long legs, and Danug's giant hand resting gently on her bare stomach.

Ayla and Jondalar, Durc and Ura, and Madenia and Darvalo were also cuddled together, wrapped in soft furs, and dreamily content as the moon slowly crossed the sky above them.

**Chapter 25**

The summer meeting had been a busy one for all of the members of the 9th Cave, but especially so for Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and Zelandoni the First. The scheduling of the First Matrimonial had been delayed for almost a week after the return of Ayla and all of the Zelandonii Guards. Many of the members of the male and female Guards had bonded in loving and protective relationships in the year of rigorous training, and the victorious, but terrifying and dangerous battle on the shore of the great sea to the west. Most of these young and adventurous couples were also interested in, and working in either the corrals, or the growing fields and gardens. As such, there were many more couples who wished to be mated this year.

Adding to the workload of Zelandoni the First, was the issue that some of the couples would be moving from one cave to another, and negotiations of status and cave membership were often tedious and time consuming.

Brukeval and Darnala were one of the couples that were to be mated, but were of course remaining together at the 9th Cave. The consistency and extent of Brukeval's personality transformation had been welcomed and appreciated by the 9th Cave, and he had become an integral part of the Clan trading liaison with Willamar and Palidar. Darnala was one of the leaders of the Women's Guards, and had always been well respected since she had joined the 9th Cave a few years before.

While the Guards were away to the west, Ayla had guessed that Darnala had finally been blessed by the Great Mother. Darnala confirmed the fact that she was indeed blessed when she and Brukeval told the Zelandoni Regal and Jonayla of their plans to mate at the First Matrimonial.

Ayla and Jonayla had spent the entire week counseling and healing the minds of all of the Guard members from their traumatic duty and experience during the bloody and fiery battle with the Saxoni. As the empathetic mother and daughter, who had actively participated in the same battle themselves, sat in simple conversation, or joined their comrades in the fields and corrals, both Ayla and Jonayla used their telepathic abilities to make foggy and distant, the vibrant and horrifying memories of every single member of the Guards, both male and female.

Ayla and Jonayla did not want to minimize their comrade's absolutely critical contributions to the successful defense of the Normandi, so both of the Zelandoni Shaman had planted the same idea in all of the minds of the Zelandonii Guards.

Soon, over two hundred elaborately decorated shields, the same shields they had carried into battle, and back home again victoriously, were hanging on the walls of every tent and dwelling throughout the summer meeting campground.

Zelandoni the First was well aware of the instant change in emotional release in the campground when the shields were hung up. She knew that each of these brave Guards would hang their shields in their own dwellings when they returned home to their caves at summers end. They would continue to train for the sheer enjoyment and camaraderie, but Zelandoni the First doubted they would ever need to be called on again in defense of their lands. On the other hand, thought the First, this world seems to be changing and she had always preached that "it never hurts to be prepared".

When they weren't enjoying time visiting with Ayla and their family, Durc and Ura had been spending almost all of their time with the Zelandoni Shaman from all of the different caves. The opportunity to be exposed to such well statured and eloquent members of the Clan people was not to be missed by the wise and spiritual leaders of the Zelandonii. It was another example of Ayla's amazing powers as well, in that only a year before she had announced her Proclamation of peace and cooperation with all Clan peoples encountered. Soon after that, trade relations had been established with Gorn's Clan of the Black Stone, and now, all of the Zelandoni Shaman greatly appreciated the amazingly soft and supple Clan furs, that eased the cold of night in the ancient world.

Interestingly enough, of all of the Shaman, only Jonokol, the Zelandoni of the 19th Cave, had traveled to Gorn's cave and visited the Clan people. Jonokol had created a warm and lasting relationship with the Mogur of Gorn's Clan over the previous year. To this day, only Jonokol and Zelandoni the First, were the only Shaman from any of the twenty three caves who had ever met a Clan person face to face, let alone sit and discuss legends, and histories, and thoughts on the Great Mother over cups of delicious tea made from Ura's different Clan recipes.

Durc's fluent translation of Ura's beautiful Clan language had enchanted and entranced the Zelandoni Shaman, and her stories of her Clan life, the different Clan legends, and the tales of "Ayla, the woman who hunts" were informative and enthralling to the astute and powerful leaders.

Madenia and Darvalo often joined in these long and comfortable discussions, adding their thoughts and experiences to the general pool of accumulated views and knowledge. Madenia was a well-respected Shaman in her own right, and her views and opinions, as well as her general observations, carried much weight amongst the gathered Zelandonia.

Danug and Lenaria had spent the week taking long rides together in the endless expanses of forests and fields that surrounded and encompassed the lands of the Zelandonii. They never seemed to tire of each other's company and talked effortlessly for hours about each other's peoples, their horses, and all of the progress that had so quickly changed their way of life, as well as an endless list of other subjects.

One day, while they were sitting in the field on a soft fur of aurochs, Danug and Lenaria witnessed a scene that was like a living metaphor of their relationship. Although it had come on very quickly, Lenaria's horse Laska had just started her mating season and Rebel had taken notice. It was a sight to behold as the giant eastern stallion rose up and gently mounted the beautiful dark grey filly. The two magnificent horses coupled unabashed in the middle of the field until they were spent, then Laska laid down on the ground to rest, and Rebel lowered his huge bulk protectively next to her.

Danug and Lenaria looked at each other in wide-eyed passion, and Danug took Lenaria in his massive arms and kissed her deeply. He had been wanting to kiss the beautiful raven haired woman since the first time he saw her over a week before. Lenaria felt the charisma of the giant man kissing her, and let her own sensual feelings burst to the surface.

Danug slowly and gently untied the laces on the lightweight summer dress she was wearing and exposed her beautiful, toned body to the warm sun of the summer afternoon. He bent down and kissed her perfect breasts, and lingered there for a long time, then softly let his hand wander down her smooth, flat stomach, to the silky nest of raven black curls between her long, shapely legs.

Their lovemaking was gratifyingly long lasting, effortless, and intensely satisfying for both of them. Danug languished in Lenaria's sensual womanliness that drove his desire to a fever pitch multiple times.

Lenaria felt safe and honored in the strong arms of the gentle giant, and she let herself truly succumb to his skillful and considerate pleasuring. When the affectionate and passionate couple were finally spent and near exhaustion, they lovingly snuggled together, wrapped the large aurochs fur around them, and slept soundly and peacefully until near dusk.

The sun was just setting as Danug and Lenaria rode back into the main camp, and there were smiles from all assembled as everyone saw the two horses walking closely side by side, with Lenaria perched in front of Danug on the tall shoulders of the giant stallion from the east.

It was quite obvious to everyone that Danug, the giant, future leader of the Mamutoi, and Lenaria, the courageous and beautiful dancer from the 2nd Cave of the Zelandonii, were very much in love.

**Chapter 26**

The summer meeting had been very productive for all of the caves of the Zelandonii. The weather had been perfect for growing healthy crops the entire season. Long stretches of clear, warm days with intermittent showers of earth quenching rain had turned the growing fields into a sea of golden grain and green vegetables. The various crops of grain and vegetables had been harvested as they ripened, their seeds removed and meticulously marked and stored, then the bounty was dried, ground, or processed into a form suitable for long-term storage and use through the cold season. All of the different seeds were stored in specially dug pits near the growing fields, while the edible products were stored close to the various caves.

There had been no serious accidents, broken bones, or emergency surgeries, and hardly a sprained ankle the entire summer. Instead, there was a constant flow of working groups going back and forth between the summer meeting and the fields and corrals of the different caves. Just as the Zelandonii had worked together in the fields of the 9th Cave, so did they work in all of the fields of the different caves.

Large groups of workers banded together from all of the caves as they tended and harvested the grain and bounty from the fields they had planted early in the spring. Many, if not most, had served together in the Guard units and they all knew each other very well. Loud singing of favorite songs, and competitions for harvesting the most amount of seed were enjoyed as the huge groups of communal workers labored under the warm summer sun.

The corral workers had been just as active and busy as the field workers. All of the breeding of the cattle, the birthing's of the young, and care of the newborn horses, aurochs, onagers and bison had been viewed and honored by all of the corral workers. Large, new corrals had been built in the few caves that had not followed Ayla's Proclamation as closely as they should have.

Since the melting of the snows, those few caves were trying hard to catch up, and had been hard at work clearing and planting fields of grain, and building corrals for the beasts in earnest dedication. Only a fool could visit the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii, or most of the caves now, and not see that Ayla's vision of growing crops and herding cattle had provided for everlasting abundance and prosperity.

Danug, Lenaria, Madenia, Darvalo, Folara and Rondalo were all talented corral workers and willingly joined the traveling army of workers as the made their way from one Zelandonii cave to the next. Danug was eager to learn all of the techniques from the corral workers, and was an amazingly strong and hard worker with almost endless endurance. The camaraderie of the group of young friends was enjoyed by all of them.

As the long days of summer passed, they would work throughout the daylight on the corrals and caring for the beasts, and afterwards, find a nice stream or pond to bath, wash clothes, and refresh themselves in, then join the rest of the workers in a relaxing communal meal.

Since most of the traveling workers were the young people from the different caves, usually there were fermented beverages, spiritual mushrooms and burning herbs passed around the large campfires after the evening meal, and friendly banter, conversation, storytelling and games enjoyed together as they sat comfortably wrapped in warm furs.

As the summer waned, Ayla, Jondalar, and Jonayla had made a complete tour of all of the caves to inspect their progress on the implementation of Ayla's Proclamation.

They were very pleased that all of the caves of the Zelandonii had large fields of different grains, smaller gardens of vegetables and corrals filled with beasts and horses.

Ayla, her tall and handsome mate, and their beautiful daughter enjoyed the solitude of traveling between the different caves, mixed with the jubilant camaraderie of the workers when they arrived and toured the fields and corrals. All of the field and corral workers were proud to show their leader and mentors the progress and success that they had achieved for each different cave, and were honored that Ayla, Jondalar and Jonayla had taken the time to travel and see them, and the results of an entire season's worth of their hard work.

The summer meeting was just a few days from its conclusion, and the last Matrimonial had been scheduled for the following day. Ayla and Zelandoni the First wanted an elaborate ceremony to celebrate the mating's of their close friends, the success of the summer meeting, and the bountiful harvest from all of the fields and gardens throughout the Zelandonii territories.

Danug had asked Lenaria to be his mate, and return with him to the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi when the snows thawed in the spring. Lenaria had accepted, and though she would miss her friends and family, she loved the burly, but gentle giant, and looked forward to the adventure of the journey, as well as sharing her vast knowledge and becoming a skilled Mammoth Hunter of the Mamutoi.

Matigan had also asked Latie to be his mate, and she gladly accepted his proposal as well. Matigan looked forward to sharing the Black Stone with Wymez, the Mamutoi Master Tool Maker, and learning more of the art of working stone from him as well. Matigan and Latie would also winter with the 9th Cave, and accompany Danug, Lenaria, Durc and Ura back to the steppes of the east.

Madenia and Darvalo also decided to winter with the 9th Cave, and return to the east with their companions. Both Madenia and Darvalo were already looking forward to visiting the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi before settling down in the beautiful region of the Losadunai Hot Springs.

It was planned that the entire group would accompany Durc and Ura back to their Clan home, the Caves by the Cliffs, and then travel on to the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, and their sprawling and abundant homeland. The same bountiful land that is known today as the Ukraine, the breadbasket of Eastern Europe.

The Matrimonial was a wonderful occasion, and a beautiful conclusion to what had been a very memorable summer meeting and warm season for the caves of the Zelandonii. All of the mated couples were dressed in their finest clothing and because of the close relationships formed in the working groups and Guards, there were many more couples participating than usual.

When Lenaria had stepped out onto the Matrimonial Platform, her sheer beauty and exotic allure drew a collective gasp from the crowd. Her outfit was like none they had ever seen, and no one could take their eyes off of the raven haired beauty, the least of which was Danug.

Lenaria, Ayla and Madenia had worked for many hours designing and constructing the skimpy, but elaborate outfit.

Lenaria loved to dance, and knew that the two-piece styles she favored for dancing, also accentuated her magnificent and sensual body. Ayla and Madenia had carefully measured, braided, cut, sewn and decorated one of the most captivating Matrimonial outfit that the Zelandonii had ever seen. Lenaria was almost as tall as Ayla, and almost as muscular from her hours of dancing and hunting. She was not as full busted as Ayla, but her breasts were perfectly shaped and suited Lenaria's slimmer build.

The top part of the two-piece outfit was made of two, triangular shaped pieces of woven hair. All of the hairs were different and glowed in contrasting and complementing colors. Ayla had started with short braids of the beautiful, sable black hair of Shadow's soft mane, then she had added braids made of the tawny yellow hair of Whinney's tail.

The silky white, blonde hair of Jonayla was made into a single, thin braid and finally Ayla herself contributed her own, lustrous, golden blond hair and created two braids from it. Ayla's hair had never been cut and was now down to her waist and usually tied in a simple, unadorned pony tail.

Madenia and Lenaria crafted the triangle shaped pieces of the Matrimonial top using the silky, vibrantly colored braids of hair. The soft, pliable top, made of the delicate braids of hair, fitted Lenaria's full, pert breasts like a second skin of shimmering water.

The dark, shiny background braids were woven together with the golden, flaxen and white braids in an intricate pattern, and was truly a work of art that matched Lenaria's raven black hair, richly tanned skin, and lithe, dancer's body.

The magnificent matrimonial top was accentuated by the large, polished, oval piece of amber that hung suspended between her lovely breasts. The large, smooth stone of golden amber was a rare and beautiful piece that Danug had given her as a mating gift.

The bottom half of the Matrimonial outfit was just as alluring. It consisted of a short cut skirt that hung low on Lenaria's toned hips, and showed off her firm, taught stomach and belly button, as well as her long, smooth, shapely legs. The body hugging skirt was cut on a suggestive diagonal and made from the shiny black skin of the sea-lion. It had been elaborately decorated with a beautiful chevron design made from hundreds of small, amber and polished black-stone beads that glinted and sparkled in the fire and moonlight. All around the hemline of the exotic Matrimonial skirt was a short fringe made of the bright, golden hair from Shadow's tail.

The vibrant golden fringe that hemmed the silky black skirt, was the final touch that tied the two-piece look together perfectly.

The Matrimonial outfit was a masterpiece unto itself, but when molded to the tall, athletic and exotically beautiful Lenaria, it had taken on a mystique of it's own. The crowd of Zelandonii were absolutely mesmerized by the raven haired beauty and her equally imposing and handsome mate. They were truly a couple that any peoples would be proud and honored to know and associate with.

Latie and Matigan had also looked splendid in their Matrimonial outfits that Ayla, Folara and Jonayla, with the help of the Zelandonii craftswomen had lovingly made for them. The beautifully tailored and decorated outfits were similar, although Ayla had incorporated the long, open V shaped tunic style that was familiar to Latie.

Latie was already blessed with child, and slightly showing in her rounded stomach and fuller breasts. As was traditional with her people, she proudly wore her Matrimonial tunic open, and showing her firm, youthful breasts in the Mamutoi custom.

When Latie and Matigan were presented to the crowd, and they saw Latie with her traditional Mamutoi outfit, all of the Zelandonii gathered around, remembered with fond clarity, the magnificent sight of Ayla at her Matrimonial. Ayla had also been blessed when she mated Jondalar, and had proudly worn her extravagant Matrimonial outfit open and exposing her ample, firm breasts as well.

Zelandoni and Ayla had started the Matrimonial Ceremony early in the evening, and by the time the last Mating cord was tied around the wrists of a young couple who had worked together in the Guards and the corrals of the 16th Cave, the crowd was ready to enjoy the massive feast that had been thoughtfully arranged by Proleva and her small army of female helpers.

Ayla, dressed in her awe inspiring Matrimonial outfit of mustard colored, burnished leather, heavily laden with thousands of amber beads, along with Jondalar, Jonayla and Wolf at her side, stood up and addressed the crowd.

Ayla said a long and thoughtful benediction over all of the assembled Zelandonii. She asked the Great Earth Mother to extend her blessings of health, happiness and prosperity to all of the peoples here and across the lands. She asked for the Great Mothers assistance, on behalf of her people for many new and healthy babies for all of the newly mated couples. She thanked the Zelandonii people, the Guards, and the field and corral workers for their efforts, cooperation, and dedication throughout the summer.

Ayla then informed the Zelandonii that she would be making an extensive trip south, to the land of the Giordini, after the first spring planting. Ayla told them that she planned to make it a large group, and that she and Jondalar were accepting volunteers for as many as ten of the Horse Guards, five trade masters, and four craftsmen or craftswomen. The journey would be on horseback, and would be using only one cargo sled pulled by Jonayla and Annie. Ayla and Jondalar would prefer to choose from the ranks of the Horse Guards as they knew they performed well under stress and pressure, knew that all had their own horses and were excellent equestrians, and Ayla and Jondalar were familiar with their other various and useful skills.

As the lavish feast was enjoyed by all, many conversations revolved around the planned journey south to the Giordini. The Giordini were far away, and before the use of horses, there had been rare and distant contact with them over the years. By the end of the feast, almost all of the thirty six Horse Guards were planning to volunteer for the exiting and unknown journey.

**Book IV**

**Chapter 27**


End file.
